Returning Home
by dbzgtfan2004
Summary: It has been 4 years since their last visit and it's about time they came back for good EdWinry


Returning Home

By dbzgtfan2004

Hello again. I have returned with a Full Metal Alchemist story. This is an Ed and Winry story. My two favorite characters being together. If you don't like Ed and Winry being together, back off and don't flame me or else I'll use Gluttony to eat you. Just kidding.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, Funimation Productions and Hiromu Arakawa do and if I did, Ed and Winry would be together when they were kids.

Warning: This story takes place at the end of the series. Ed and Al are back to normal. The mystery of the Philosopher's Stone has been solved. There's no more war and all the Homunculi have been killed. I myself have not seen the whole series myself so bare with me.

It was a rainy day in Resembool. Within the household of the Rockbell family, a certain blond haired 20 year old stares outside with a bored look on her face. It has been another 4 or so years since Ed and Al last visited Pinako and her. She may visit them every now and then when they're not busy doing things like they should. What they don't know is that she has a crush on Ed since they were little kids. She had a memory on a day like this when they were little kids and they played out in this kind of weather for fun.

_Flashback_

This takes place when Ed and Winry are 7 and Al is 6.

It was a rainy day like it was now. A tall boy clad in a red raincoat, a smaller by a few inches boy clad in a blue raincoat and a girl the size of the tall boy clad in a pink raincoat were running and playing around. Trisha and Winry's parents and her grandma, Pinako were watching their children play around.

"Those are my boys." Trisha says with a smile

"That's my little girl." Winry's Dad says

"Tag, you're it." Young Winry giggles as she runs away from Ed

"I'm going to get you Winry." Young Ed says as he chases after Winry

"Go get her big brother." Young Al says

Winry's puppy barks and plays along with them. Ed runs faster and takes a leap and tackles Winry down. They yell, squeal and giggle as they roll around and then stop with Ed on top of Winry. They stare at each other for a while and they start to blush.

"Sorry." Ed says as he got off of Winry

"That's okay." Winry giggled

"Come on Al let's go inside and have Mom make some hot cocoa to warm us up from the rain. Race you there" Ed says

"That sounds good big brother." Al says

"On your marks, get set, go." He says as he runs towards the house before he says "go"

"Hey no fair big brother. You had a head start." Al says as he ran after his big brother

Winry giggled as the Elric brothers were fighting to get to the house first.

"_Those two are something else."_ Winry thought

She clutched her pink raincoat as she got a blush on her face.

"_What's this feeling I have in my heart? When Ed was on top of me, I blushed and my heart was beating faster. Could it be that I have a crush on Edward Elric? I'll have to wait until I'm older to find out." _Winry thought as she clutched her raincoat tighter and blushed harder.

"Hey Winry, come on let's go inside and warm up." Ed yells

"Okay." She says as she ran after Ed and Al to the house.

_End Flashback_

Winry giggled at that memory

"_I still have a crush on Ed after all those years and today's the day I'll tell him how I feel about him." _Winry thought

Elsewhere, on the train to Resembool.

"Are you thinking about her big brother?" Al asks

"Yeah." Ed answers

"You love her don't you?" Al asks

"I guess I do." He says

"That's good because I used to have a crush on her but I got over it and I'm letting you have her." Al says

"You mean that Al?" Ed asks

"Yes I do. I'll find someone else to love. You two are so meant for each other even when we were kids." Al says

"Yeah." Ed says as he stared out the window into the rainy countryside

"_Ever since that rainy day when we played tag and we tackled each other I started to have feelings for you, Winry and I still do after all these years. Today's the day I confess my feelings to you and boy do I have a surprise for you, Winry." _Ed thought and blushed

Meanwhile, back with Winry

She got up and decided to go take a walk. She was wearing a simple white blouse. She went downstairs and went to the closet and grabbed her baby blue raincoat and puts it on as well as grabbing her umbrella. She goes towards the door.

"Grandma, I'm going for a walk." Winry yells to Pinako

"Okay. Don't be out too long." She says

She pulls up her hood and opens the door and opens her umbrella and walks down the path towards town. At the same time, the certain brothers got out of the train and walks into town.

"_Prepare for a big reunion, Winry because we are here to stay." _Ed thought

Winry was in town and was walking around until she saw two particularly familiar people in the crowd. One was a tall man with long blond hair tied in a ponytail and was clad in a red raincoat. The other was a man that was one year younger that the taller man with blond hair and looked like Al when he was young. He was wearing a grey raincoat.

"Ed is that you?" Winry asks the tall man

Ed saw a beautiful blond haired woman in a white blouse with a baby blue raincoat hugging her body.

"_Ooh, I think I found Winry and she looks hot." _Ed says

"Long time no see, Winry. Looking good after all these years.' Ed says with a smile

"What happened to you guys you look normal." Winry says

Ed removes his right glove and pushes his raincoat sleeve to reveal a normal arm and not an automail arm. Also he lifted his left pant leg to reveal a normal leg and not an automail leg.

"Is that you, Alphonse Elric?" Winry asks

"Yep it's me back to my normal self." Al says

"Let's go back to my house. Grandma is waiting for me." Winry says

"Oh good I can't wait to see the old lady after all these years." Ed says

Winry giggled at his remark. Sometime later they were almost to Winry's house.

"Ed, can I talk to you for a moment?" Winry asks

"Sure. Say Al why don't you go and say hello to Pinako." Ed says

"Okay." Al says as he walks to the house.

"Ed there's something I wanted to say for all these years." She says

"There's something I want to say to you too Winry." He says

"I'll go first. I've had feelings for you since we were kids. Now I want to tell you how I feel." Winry says

"I had the same feeling as a kid as well." Ed says

"What I'm trying to say is. I love you, Edward Elric. I loved you since that day in the rain when we played." She says

"I love you, too Winry Rockbell." Ed says

"Oh Ed." She smiles with tears in her eyes

"Oh Winry." He smiles with tears in his eyes too.

They hug and they close in on each other and shared their first kiss. Al and Pinako witnessed this event and smiled.

"Well. Now my big brother will be happy for the rest of his days." Al says smiling

"I knew those two would be together. I knew that since they were kids." Pinako says smiling as well.

High above the sky, three familiar faces witnessed this event as well. Trisha, Ed and Al's mom and Winry's parents were looking down upon their kids.

"Now my son and your daughter are finally together." Trisha says with a smile

"Yep. That's our little girl now a full grown lady." Winry's mom says

"_I'm proud of you my son. You found happiness once again even after my passing. You were very fond of her even as kids. I hope you live a happy and good life." _ Trisha thought

After that they disappeared into the sky. Now that Ed and Al are back to normal and Ed and Winry are together they can live happy normal lives.

THE END

Another story done and I hope you enjoyed it. Please R and R and I can make more. Please tell me in your review if Ed and Al's hometown is really Resembool or something else and I would really appreciate that.


End file.
